


Tri-Coloured Cape

by SlytherinsIcePrine



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Boss Lena Luthor, Coming Out!, F/F, Kara is a smol bean and must be protected!, Pure fluff!, SO VERY GAY, Smug Kara for the win, Supportive Winn!, Warm hugs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine
Summary: The story of how one piece of clothing helped Kara finally get the girl.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 423





	Tri-Coloured Cape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!! I don't own Supergirl or any characters within the franchise!

“Kara?”

The blonde reporter barely suppressed her shock at the voice coming from her earpiece, not wanting to let onto James what was happening. As luck would have it, the man presented Kara with the perfect opportunity to hum an affirmative before he droned on.

“Get to the DEO as soon as you can,’ Winn said in her ear. ‘It’s not an emergency, but I finished the thing you wanted.”

“Kara? Are you even listening to me?” James demanded angrily.

“Not really no. I don’t need you to tell me how to do my job; this isn’t my first Pride James. I can talk to people you couldn’t dream of,’ Kara gloated. ‘If you’ll excuse me…”

Delighting in the dumbfounded expression that crossed James’ face, Kara channeled her inner Cat Grant as she strutted from the womans’ former office; oh how she loved putting the man in his place. As she walked through the bullpen, Winns’ voice started up again.

“Really Kara?’ he whined. ‘Now he’s gonna be dickish all day.”

The Kryptonian merely laughed in response, hurriedly collecting her things from her office before leaving the building. Dipping into an alleyway once she’d left the building, she quickly spun into her Supergirl uniform and flew towards the DEO. Once she’d landed, she positively skipped towards Winns’ bank of computers.

“Where is it Winn?” she asked excitedly. 

“Right here!’ Winn tapped a thin rectangular box sitting next to his keyboard. ‘Exactly as you asked.”

Kara squealed, bodily picking Winn out of his chair and spinning him rounding a hug. The young man laughed loudly at the blondes’ antics, noting the indulgent smiles being thrown their way by the other agents.

“Put me down you crazy alien!” He laughed.

After settling her friend down Kara reverently picked up the black box, handling it as one would handle a child.

“Thank you so much Winn! I owe you one!”

“Ice-cream from Italy please! You gonna try it on?”

Kara smiled innocently as she shook her head.

“You’ll see it with everyone else later.”

“Such a tease,” Winn pouted.

With a dorky wave Kara took off again, this time heading towards the building her best friend owned. Making liberal use of her powers, she realised that Lena was in a meeting in one of the larger conference rooms, so she let herself into her friend's office and laid down on the comfortable white leather couch. Shooting Lena a text, Kara stretched her length out across the leather, her red boots hanging off the edge idly swinging.

Not ten minutes later Lena swept into her office, happily falling into Karas’ waiting embrace.

“That bad huh?” Kara hummed soothingly.

“The usual; rich, snobby, white men telling me I can’t run my own company because I’m a woman,” Lena sighed, kicking her shoes off and settling herself on Kara’s front.

“I can throw them into the sun for you?”

Lena laughed loudly, half tempted to say please.

“Thank you Darling, but no.”

The two lapsed into silence as Lena slowly began losing the tension in her shoulders. One of Karas’ tan hands moved up to Lenas’ raven hair, carefully undoing her friends’ high ponytail and running her fingers through the silky strands.

“What brought you here Kar? Not that I don’t appreciate your company.”

Kra shifted slightly beneath Lena, reaching towards the floor to pick up the box she’d placed there and holding it up for the young CEO to see.

“You remember when I told you I was Supergirl? You asked if I had any more secrets.”

Lena nodded against Kara’s chest, taking the box from her friend and holding it up.

“I said I had one, one I really struggled with and swore on my mothers’ grave I would tell you when I was ready…”

Lena sat up slowly, placing a pale hand against the ‘S’ blazoned across Karas’ chest for stability as she swung her legs so that she was sitting on the Kryptonians’ toned stomach. She trailed her jade eyes over the box nervously before settling them on Kara’s shining cerulean blues.

“I’m ready to tell you,’ Kara whispered. ‘You’re not the first to know, because I had to ask Winn to make it for me, but it’s the thought that counts.”

The blonde Super gently nudged the pale hand holding the box, a silent invitation for the ravenette to open it. Taking a fortifying breath, Lena slowly removed the lid and froze. With a wide-eyed glance at the Kryptonian laying still beneath her, Lena shakily lifted Supergirls’ brand new cape out of the box in all its tri-coloured glory.

“Kara,’ Lena breathed. ‘Is this the…”

“...Bisexual flag? Uh-huh-’ Kara whispered, pointedly looking away from Lena and gazing out of the floor-to-ceiling window. ‘I’m not ashamed of who I am, it just took me a while to figure it out. Things were way different on Krypton.

“It took me so long to tell you about being Supergirl, I wanted you to be the first person I physically told about this. I’m going to wear it at Pride, show kids they have someone to look up to, someone who’ll fight for them.”

Lena didn’t speak for a while as she slowly ran the silky material through her fingers.

“Say something Lena,” Kara whimpered, allowing herself to be trapped beneath the younger woman.

“I’m so proud of you Kara,’ Lena whispered slowly. ‘So proud.”

Taking advantage of the position she was in, Lena grabbed a fist-full of Karas’ suit and pulled sharply. The blonde went with the movement with a yelp of surprise before melting into the embrace Lena willingly offered. Hearing more than seeing Lena move, Kara didn’t flinch when she felt her cape settling around her shoulders.

“Thank you for telling me Kara,’ the CEO whispered into her ear. ‘So brave.”

“There's something else. More of a, revelation, than a secret.”

“Do tell Darling,” Lena smiled warmly.

Instead of answering, Kara pulled back slightly from the embrace and cradled Lena’s jaw delicately; marvelling in the contrast between her own tan hand and the raveonettes porcelain skin. Finally making eye contact, Kara slowly leaned in, giving Lena plenty of time to pull away.

Lena sucked in a shock breath, barely daring to breath as she closed the distance and finally felt Karas’ lips against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Comments always welcome 😁


End file.
